Tim Banks and the Raiders of the Lost Shark
by 6BLOOD69ON69THE69DANCE69FLOOR9
Summary: A young boy sets out on his first errand alone.


Hello, and welcome to my story. My name is and four days ago my mom told me I had to go get some milk from the supermarket. God I hate the supermarket, my mom is always there like seriously why couldn't she just get the milk there herself? She was already there! I had to go anyways, though, because my dad liked to peg my asshole when I disobeyed mom. I kinda enjoyed it but I couldn't continue on like this, I have a yeast infection and the ass flakes in my oatmeal is getting out of hand. I might as well just eat oatmeal there's too little ass flakes.

On my way to the grocery store I stopped by my neighbor Muhammad's house. Muhammad was a weird guy, I mean he had three kids and a beautiful wife but in reality I knew he was secretly president. What a fucking skank. I'd fuck him, though. I'd fuck him with my foot if I had to. I walked in and slapped his wife on the ass and then started to tongue-fuck his son. His son then told me "Wow, you have a nice ass!" and I told him no swearing, an eight-teen year old boy shouldn't swear, and then I reached around and jacked him off and slurped up all his shit and cum and called him a faggot. Muhammad was sitting in his room like always, masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of his wife shitting on picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating to a picture of him masturbating. I honestly don't know how he got that picture because it is really detailed and also the size of a barn so you can see every detail. I told him I needed some money so he said he'd like the usual. I then stripped off all of my clothes and then cleaned his house because his wife was tired. She's a really hard working man and deserved some rest. She once made my grandmother a dinner when she was too sick to fuck me.

After Muhammad's house exploded into seven. I went to the grocer. I saw my mom and french kissed her on the nose (which I hadn't cleaned from Muhammad's son) and then got the milk. I went home and realized I didn't actually pay for the milk and that I didn't even have the milk! I quickly ran back to the market and then realized I hadn't gotten out of bed this morning and I was sporting some morning wood so I decided to go outside while my dad pegged my asshole and shoved a screwdriver down my urethra. It burned but that's because he coated it in salt first. Gross, he knows I have high blood pressure! What a dick!

Then it hit me. This asshole across the street was playing catch with his faggot son when his daughter missed the catch and the ball hit me. I ripped my dad's dildo out of his ass and through his cock so I could get it out of my ass and then fucked him right in front of his son. After fucking my dad I then went over and got my neighbor bregnant. Fag, I bet he likes having hetero sex with his wife, too! I went inside to watch sum fines and farb and then farted really hard and then obama called my house and told me i fart 3 much and lool so i went to his house and had my way with the secretard of defecation and. cool so i went home and realized hadn't gotten out of bed this morning and I was sporting some morning wood so I decided to go outside while my dad pegged my asshole and shoved a screwdriver down my urethra. It burned but that's because he coated it in salt first. Gross, he knows I have high blood pressure! What a dick!

Then it hit me. This asshole across the street was playing catch with his faggot son when his daughter missed the catch and the ball hit me. I ripped my dad's dildo out of his ass and through his cock so I could get it out of my ass and then fucked him right in front of his son. After fucking my dad I then went over and got my neighbor bregnant. Fag, I bet he likes having hetero sex with his wife, too! I went inside to watch sum fines and farb and then farted really hard and then obama called my house and told me i fart 3 much and lool so i went to his house and had my way with the secretard of defecation and. cool so i went home and realized hadn't gotten out of bed this morning and I was sporting some morning wood so I decided to go outside while my dad pegged my asshole and shoved a screwdriver down my urethra. It burned but that's because he coated it in salt first. Gross, he knows I have high blood pressure! What a dick!

house and told me i fart 3 much and lool so i went to his house and had my way with the secretard of defecation and. cool so i went home and realized he was secretly president. What a fucking skank. why couldn't she just get the milk there herself? She was already there!

After a bunch of plot holes I killed myself thre tims. bye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nice ass lo!L!

So then I went back home and dranka ll of the milk and my mom was pissed because she was still at the grocery store. Wow. then I looked around and saif Hay! gimme sum hay!

i 9 it all lol too bad for him anyways then i realized i lived int he grocery store because my family owned it and we had milk the whole time wtf mom fuck off you bitch I'm old enough to do what I want i mean I'm 13 years old and in 7th grade stop bobbing on my knob you slut jeez. Go ahead and tell dad I called you a slut! Fuck you! I'm basically an adult! I'm totally gonna run away just like last week but for half an hour instead of 10 minutes so fuck you! I don't care if you take my virginity phone away! I can talk to people on the cum! Ugh

guys i gotta go my mom is super pissed srry lol l8r h8rs #yolo #stealyourgirl #hmu on kik #toomuchkoolaid


End file.
